


Kittens and Valentines

by laramorgan000



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and jeremy does not like cats, especially for their first valentines, jeremy will willingly suffer for his boyfriend, this is a fuffy fic, this was for a valentines secret santa thing, you will find out why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laramorgan000/pseuds/laramorgan000
Summary: Jeremy wants to make sure that his first Valentine's with Michael is perfect. Even if that means he has to suffer for it.





	Kittens and Valentines

Jeremy looked through the glass and huffed, watching all the little kittens roam around. He sneezed into his elbow and wiped his nose. Okay, maybe this wasn’t the best idea. But he wanted to get Michael something, a kitten more specifically, for Valentine’s Day. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Maybe he should’ve gone for something else. But he remembered once that Michael had mentioned that he wanted a cat. It may have been a while ago, but what better gift than a kitten for their first Valentine’s Day?  
A small black kitten with green eyes caught his attention, squeezing her way through the others to get to the front. Jeremy smiled. “Perfect. Looks like I’m taking you home with me.”  
Jeremy paid for the kitten, also grabbing a few other little things that Michael might need. A collar, a little basket, and a cat toy or two. He looked down at the little kitten, poking her head out of the box.  
“You know-” He cut himself off with a sneeze. “You’re going to cause me a little bit of trouble. But it’ll all be worth it.” The kitten just purred in response, curling up in the box. Jeremy chuckled as he walked home.

Valentine’s Day was fast approaching, and Jeremy was struggling to take care of the little black kitten. He sneezed, brushing the cat hair off him as he wrapped Michael’s gifts. He was interrupted when the kitten jumped up onto the coffee table and made herself comfortable among the papers. Jeremy sighed, petting her head.  
“You really are causing me a bit of trouble. I would keep you for myself if I wasn’t allergic.” Jeremy knew that it wasn’t the best idea to be too close. Surely Michael would scold him for it, but hey. It was worth it. Anything to make Michael smile. He went back to wrapping the gifts, placing them in a box for now.  
Jeremy leaned back on the couch when he was finished, looking at the sleeping kitten on the coffee table. “I really do hope that Michael likes you. I’m sure he will. You’ll have a good home.”

Valentine’s Day finally rolled around, and Jeremy arranged all the wrapped presents, from the chocolates to the cat toys, in the cat bed. He left a box in the middle for the kitten to go in. That is if he could find it. “Of all days for me not to be able to find you, you just had to choose this one,” Jeremy huffed. He looked all over the house, trying to find the kitten. He told Michael he’d meet him at twelve. He had fifteen minutes to find the kitten and make his way to Michael’s.  
“I just had to choose a kitten, didn’t I? You may be cute, but you can be a little shit sometimes…” Jeremy mumbled. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes landing on a pair of his shoes by the door. A small little ball of fur was curled inside it. Jeremy sighed and walked over, scooping the kitten out of the shoe. “How long do you think it’s going to take for me to get rid of all the cat hair?” He said as he walked back over to his basket of gifts. He put the little kitten inside the box in the middle, putting the lid half on. He rubbed his eyes and sneezed into his elbow, catching a glimpse of his reflection. His eyes were a little red and puffy, Michael was definitely going to notice.  
Jeremy snapped out of his thoughts when he received a text from Michael.

P1: How far away are you?

You: I had a little incident with my gift.

You: I’m on my way now.

P1: Is everything okay?

You: Yep. Just perfect.

You: I’ll see you soon. Love you.

P1: Love you too.

Jeremy turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. He picked up the cat basket of gifts and walked out the door, making his way to Michael’s.

Michael sprung out of his seat on the couch and ran to the door when he heard the knock. He grinned and opened it. “Jeremy!”  
Jeremy smiled and adjusted his hold on the basket. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Mikey.”  
Michael eyed the basket. “Wow, Jere, you didn’t have to get this much…” He frowned as he took a good look at Jeremy. “Are you okay?”  
Jeremy shrugged, kissing Michael’s cheek as he walked inside. “I’m okay, Michael. I just wanted to make sure you were fully prepared for your gift.”  
Michael raised an eyebrow as he shut the door behind Jeremy and nodded. “Should I be worried?”  
Jeremy smiled and shook his head, setting the basket down on the coffee table in the living room. “Not at all. Why don’t you take a look?”  
Michael nodded and walked over to the basket. “Is this a cat basket?”  
Jeremy smiled. “Maybe…”  
Michael glanced at Jeremy before he pulled the wrapped gifts out, one by one, and opened them. “This isn’t some furry thing, is it? Cat toys?” He joked, shoving Jeremy lightly.  
Jeremy’s face grew red as he became flustered. “MICHAEL!”  
Michael laughed and shook his head. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” He reached for another wrapped gift when the lid of the kitten’s box moved. Michael paused and pulled his hand back, watching the box for a moment before he pulled the lid off.  
Jeremy watched Michael carefully, biting his lip. The little black kitten poked her head out and looked up at Michael. Michael stared at the kitten for a moment before picking her up out of the box.  
“You didn’t…” Michael said quietly.  
“Do… Do you not like her?” Jeremy frowned, worried.  
Michael quickly shook his head and turned around to look at Jeremy. “No! No, of course, I love her. But you’re allergic.”  
Jeremy waved him off. “I’m f-” He sneezed. “I’m fine.”  
Michael sighed, setting the kitten down in the basket before moving up to the couch and sitting next to Jeremy.  
“You need to take some time away and get better,” he said as he wrapped an arm around Jeremy and pulled him close.  
Jeremy smiled slightly, watching the kitten play with the wrapping paper. “It wasn’t too bad, Michael.”  
Michael kissed the top of Jeremy’s head. “Next time, ask me before you do something like this.”  
Jeremy kissed Michael. “Hey, it was worth it. It made you happy.”  
“You’re a dork.”  
Jeremy stuck his tongue out. “But I’m your dork.”  
Michael laughed and shook his head. He looked back at the kitten. “Does she have a name?”  
“I didn’t name her. I was waiting for you too.”  
Michael hummed for a moment, watching his new kitten. “Zelda.”  
Jeremy kissed Michael’s jaw. “I love it.”  
Michael smiled. “I’m glad you do.” He paused for a moment before getting up. “I almost forgot.”  
Jeremy frowned. “Forgot what?”  
“Your gift!”  
“Michael, you didn’t need to get me anything. How-” Michael had already left before Jeremy could finish speaking. Jeremy sighed and shook his head, a faint smile on his face.

Michael came back with a badly wrapped gift. Jeremy smiled. “You need some practice, Micah.”  
Michael shoved Jeremy. “Shut up Jeremy and open it.”  
Jeremy laughed and opened the gift. He grinned as he held up a blue hoodie with matching patches, just like Michael’s.  
“Do you like it?” Michael asked, a little worried.  
Jeremy nodded, quickly slipping the hoodie on. “I love it.”  
Michael smiled and sat down next to Jeremy, wrapping his arms around him. Jeremy leaned against Michael, a soft smile on his face.  
“Mahal kita, Michael,” Jeremy said quietly, watching the kitten Zelda.  
Michael smiled and kissed the top of Jeremy’s head, snuggling up with him. “Mahal din kita, Jeremy.”


End file.
